


Q is for queer

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [17]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: In retrospect, Petra realized she had always been bi.





	Q is for queer

In retrospect, Petra realized she had always been bi.

Arguably her first crush had been on the girl who sat in front of her in math class. To Petra, Grace's hair was perfect, her smile was perfect, and her attitude was something to strive for.

She had spent a lot of time trying to be Grace, but deep down she really wanted to be with Grace.

Since then, there had been other incidents. Passing thoughts mostly, some more lingering, especially over the years of drama with Jane.

But that wasn't important now. She had a murder accusation to focus on.


End file.
